The New Duelist in town
by ValgovDarkstar The Soul Reaper
Summary: Theres a new duelist in battle city and hes already almost built up a reputation as big as yugi and kaiba's but who is he and why does he want to duel Yugi so much
1. Introduction

The new Duelist in town Disclaimer: i dont(as much as i wish i did) own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters i am mearly borowing them  
  
Plot: Theres a new duelist in the town of battle city and hes already got a reputation almost rivaling Yugi and kaiba's but who is he and why does he want to duel yugi so badly  
  
(A/N: the deck of the new duelist in this story is based off of my own so some of the cards may not be fermilyer to all of you as some of them are from newer sets)  
  
Somewhere in battle city...  
  
"i summon Serpent night dragon" in attack mode!!!'shouted rex as he threw down the familyer card " a wise move rex... but not good enough" spoke a dark male voice as the duelist standing oppisite the cloaked man laughed faintly' as he scanned his hand finaly he picked out his monster of choice" now this next card may be very femrilyer to you i've heard i'm not the only duelist who plays it.." he smirked" i will now offer Getsu fuhma and my element dragon to summon my all powerfull Blue-eyes white dragon!"rex stumbled back a little"b-blue-eyes??? impossible only seto kaiba has that card..."the hooded duelist only laughed"untrue my dear freind.  
kaiba is not the only man who knows how to harness the incredible energy of the almighty blue-eyes... not only that but i have 2 more of them in my deck.. however i wont be as arrogant as most duelists and wait to draw them out.. nay i will finish you off now" with that he pointed to the serpent night dragon" go blue-eyes destroy the serpent night dragon!!!" with that the blue-eyes obayed and after a breif flash of light the duel was over the hooded figure stood over rex now picking him up by the shirt"you tell yugi when you find him.. he has something more to worry about then his almighty god monsters" with that he droped him and left leaving rex to ponder one thing"who... no what was that guy???"  
  
"dark magic attack!!" shouted yami yugi as he used the all too fermilyer dark magician to send another foe back" alright yug! "shouted joey as he watched the duelist shuffle away in defeat"hmph.. always so excited to win ar'nt you wheeler"spoke an annoying toned voice that was wevel'quickly everyone turned to look and the insect duelist" what do you want you little roach?!" shouted tristin balling his hands into fists as he normaly did"yea do you want another whuppin.. cause if you do i'll be happy you smash your little bug deck again"shouted joey readying his duel disk"hmph.. as much fun as it would be to trash you wheeler... i'm only here to deliver a message" there was a bright flash of light for a moment indicating yami was now resting in his puzzle again"message?.. for who?" spoke Yugi weveil smirked" for you little yugi'.... seems that not long ago r ex was badly defeated by an unknown duelist... he even left a little message.. he would have shown up himself but hes too busy feeling like an idiot "joey growled " just spit it out you little pest"weveil glared" show respect when speaking to a former dueling champion... anyhow.. the duelist left this message for yugi.. you have more to worry about now then your god monsters yugi watching your back..."with that weveil walked away smirking"watch your back yugi???....whats that all about "tea said in her usal worried tone of voice" i dont like the sound of that.. mabye we should go see kaiba and see if any duelists hacked into kaibas system... this might be another one of mariks henchmen that just dont know when to give up"yugi nodded " good idea tea lets go" with that they were off.. while from a roof top a hooded figure watched them" we shall meet soon enough yugi.. i just need to give you motivation"his gave traveled to tea"and she'll work perfectly..." with that he smirked and made his way back to the stairs alreading making his plans  
  
ok there it is the first chapter.. just so you know this is my first story in a year so go easy on it when revewiing and yes i know its short but it gets better more reveiws means quicker updates 


	2. The first to fall

(A/N holy shit tis been awhile sence i updated thought looks like no one noticed but anyway i apologize for those who auctualy did read but did'nt leave a reveiw and please exuse the spelling errors i'm having to use notepad to do this hence there is no spell check and i'm a sloppy typist it does get better though) and by the way i hav'nt sent the remaining episodes of the battle city finals so i'm making some of this up forgive me)

Disclaimer: i dont own yugioh or any of its names and such i only own my own character

"let me get this straight" spoke kaiba sternly with his back to the group " your complaining because someone sent a challenge to yugi?"joey spoke up rising from the chair in the president of kaiba corps office"yea this creepy beat rex mercilessly then had weevel deliver the message" kaiba turned to him his trademark glare in full show" shut it wheeler... you realoize how stupid that sounds ?'of course yugi will receive challenges from other duelists he has the three egyption god cards everyone wants including my self if you hav'nt forgoten" tea deiced to speak up to clear up something" it was'nt a challenge kaiba it was a direct threat on his life"tea quoted wevels exact words" watch your back yugi"(ok mabye not exact but you get the point) that does'nt sound like a duelist challenge to me..." kaiba sighed annoyed" you make it sound like i should care i put off an important buisness meeting with some of kaiba corp.s top engineers for some foolish reason i thought for once you had something important to say but i guees i was mistaken"mokuba decided it would be wise sence he was the only one kaiba ever listioned to to speak up " but bro think of it.. if someone gets yugi they also get his egyption god cards... and not you.."mokuba hated to use this reassoning but he knew his brothers thirst for the power of the gods would change his mind.."kaiba looked to mokuba in thought then turned back to the group" mokuba has a point.. fine i'll see if we can hunt down your duelest but only because like mokuba said on the off chance he gets to you and your egyption god cards before i do i would'nt want to have to track him down then.."his gaze traveled over the group" we'll scan the database for all recent duels that rex rapter has lost.  
which should be many ... and find whoever it was that beat him.. if its a new face he'll appear as a new duelest in the database untill then yugi you should lay low... and someone should stay near him"kaiba said scanning the group" wheeler you'll have to do.. sence none of the more qualifyed competeters from the tournament are around you'll act as yugis bodygaurd"kaiba said ignoring one of joey's"i'm gona kill you" looks"it may take a couple days though so dont pester me again untill i call you..."everyone watched waiting for a closing comment " what are you all waiting for? get out of my office!" with that everyone jumped and scatered for the door.

(a little while later)  
"what a creep"joey said as they steped out onto the streets "no kidding.." said tea in a bitter voice"well guys we should be greatfull he helped us at all"tristion pointed out"thats true.." yugi said in one of his deep thoughts joey noticed this and decided it would be wise to try and cheer yugi up"hey how about we pick up something to eat.. i'll treat even"everyone lookded at him and it was agreed" ok i'll be right back i just gota run by my place to grab some money to pay for all of you" with that joey ran in the oppisite direction about an hour later joey was heading down the path again the sun was setting and the streets had mostly emptied"agh... where are they.. i take a little extra time and they bail on me... mabye their all at yug's place waiting for me better get going then" joey started heading back untill he noticed a shadow cast over him" or mabye you wont make it back there" spoke an errie cold voice"who the"  
joey turned to find a cloaked figure standing behind him" i was hoping my little beating of rex would work as i planed it to"joey s teped back holding his duel disk almost like a sheild(am i the only one who notices they always seem to have those on hand?) your the creep that send the threat to yug.. what do you want with him?"the cloacked figured grined a little removing his hood revealing medium length blade hair with red streats it and cold ice blue colored eyes "what does every duelist want out of the Pharoe but the egyption god cards.. along with the fact i want revenge..."joey shivered just the mans eyes sent chills through him" revenge? for what you creep you've never even dueled yugi"the mans smirk turned into a scowl"shows how much you know.. you recall the duelist kingdom tournament?"joey nodded"  
i was in that tournament and for a good reasson.. bu i wont waste my breath trying to explain to you why i needed that prize money so badly.. i asembled the best dueling deck i could and tried my hardest beating many opponets often going without food or sleep trying to win the star chips i needed or getting back ones i had lost i was almost there finaly untill one day i ran into yugi.. now at first all i saw was a little punk who thought he was all that because h e beat seto kaiba so i isued him a challenge... you were currently being stompted by some other opponet"joey glared as the man continued speaking(gomen about the joey bashing i just love his reactions thats all) victory was in my grasp untill something happened he went from being average to being almost like he had been playing for centuries.. granted logicly he had been and wiped me out just like that.. i could'nt beleive it.. apon losing that one match i lost all my star chips and was elimated from the tournament i had no way back and my only choice was to try and row back.. along the way i hit a huge storm the boat was crushed and i found myself lying on the shores of somewhere.. i was somewhat banged up but someone had tended to me..." joey blinked" who tended to a creep like you?" the man glared but then relaxed" his name.. was marik ishtar.."joey blinked going wide eyed in suprise" MARIK?the psycho who tried to destroy the world? you must be one of his puppets then.. is the old weirdo back up to his old tricks again is that what this is about "the man laughed speaking in a calm voice" you understand nothing.. no unlike his other henchmen i was not under a mind control he let me keep my mind and in exchange i helped him search for the legendary cards.. " he stoped for a second almost as if caught in a memory hen glared darkly looking at joey" everything was going fine for arik untill you and that little punk showed up again.. you humiliated my master.. took his god card.. and left him a complete wreck... but no more i will beat yugi take the egpytion god cards and return them to my master mabye then he'll fine act like he once did.. "joey laughed" oh you mean like a lunatic bent on world domination?"the mans glare deepened his eyes almost glowing a pure red" enough!  
pathetic dog you shall not disgrace my masters name any further!" he threw aside the cloak and under it he was wearing a pure black outfit however the millenium symbles were imbued all over it these symbles were made by my master while he was still himself.. they grant me the same power as his millenium rod including the ability to create shadow games.." he smirked as the familyer clouds began to fill the area" oh man not again... joey thought looking around him the man smirked" now wheeler you will pay.." the shadow duel began

(back at yugis house)  
everyone was curled up on yugis floor comfortably having been waiting for joey untill..."yugi!"rang out a loud scream from joey in yugis mind" yugi jolted wake instantly handing control over to the pharoe" what.. what was that.. has something happened to joey?" he looked around at his still sleeping freinds" i should'nt wake them.. i'll just go check the streets for joey on the way yugi grabed his duel disk having a feeling he could need it"joey where are you? " yugi yelled as he ran through the streets finaly he heard something as he ran into the street where he heard it"joey!" yugi looked to see his freind lying on the ground a dark figure taking something from his deck as he looked up seeing yugi he smirked and jumped back into shadow"remember the name nightshade yugi.. for it is the name of the one who will claim your freinds one by one..." with that he left yugi there to ponder who this man was"nightshade? what is this all about.." he looked joey and droped beside him reconizing the expression of someone whos been sent to the shadow realm"joey.  
hang in there i'll get you to a hospital" with that he picked him up and headed back to the house to get his freinds to help him 


End file.
